<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You Do To Me by izzyking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865053">What You Do To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyking/pseuds/izzyking'>izzyking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora is oblivious, Alternate Universe - College/University, Catra (She-Ra) Is a Tease, Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Human, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Smut, Tribadism, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, and they were ROOMMATES, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyking/pseuds/izzyking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait,’ she said, earning a scowl from Catra “do you really want this?”<br/>The brunette looked at her with an annoyed expression “Are you fucking serious?!” Adora tilted her head in confusion “Adora, I walk around the house half naked, sit on your lap, cuddle with you on your bed, and you still think I don’t like you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What You Do To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>love to see my favorite useless lesbians</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While Adora fumbled with her keys to open her dorm’s door, she tried to take deep calming breaths to steady her raging heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today’s thursday, the day Catra has her weekly gymnastics class. It’s also six thirty, which means she just got home and is already showering. In conclusion,it’s time for Adora’s everyday meltdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see, Adora was in love with her roommate and childhood best friend, Catra. Her feelings had returned when they reunited almost a year ago in college. The Universe decided to put the girls in a small dorm to finally face each other and make amends. Happily, they did, and soon their friendship was as strong as it was in high school, but with a few differences, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, when they were home alone, Adora could feel the tension between them, the good kind of tension. She would stare at Catra and the brunette would stare back, shooting her </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>smirk. Sometimes, when it was Adora’s turn to do the dishes, Catra would squeeze into their very tiny excuse of a kitchen, hips brushing the blonde’s and hand on her bicep, to get a cup of water. When they were watching something on Netflix together and Adora was feeling brave, she would put her arm around Catra’s shoulder and her friend would put her head in the crook of Adora’s neck, short hair brushing her chin and lips </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too close to her pulse point. There were also those two nights where they were both very drunk at the karaoke bar and had kissed each other. It wasn’t more than a peck, but still awkward enough for them to never touch the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nothing like when they were in high school. Adora’s crush was strong then, but the bravest thing both of them would do was hold hands while going back to the foster home. Everything else was clouded with friendly affection, because Adora couldn’t allow herself to even think about kissing Catra. She felt selfish and evil to want her best friend like that. But now, after years of being apart from Catra after their fallout and another couple years of therapy, she let herself love and desire her roommate. And, frankly, it would be hard not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had missed Catra a lot during those years that they were apart, which was a great excuse to keep hugging the girl at all times and landing kisses on her cheeks, but now that they shared a dorm she often saw Catra getting out of the shower, wrapped only in a towel, a little bit of steam around her body from the hot water, droplets sliding down her caramel skin. And that made Adora want to touch all over her gorgeous body because hugs were no longer enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora wants Catra. Only Catra. In all ways she can have her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was too risky, so she kept silent and pretended that the pink in her cheeks was because of the cold winter air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing the door after her, Adora said loudly “I’m home Catra!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Adora,” said her roommate, voice muffled a bit by the noise of the shower “what do you want for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Chicken Nuggets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay, I’m almost done.” Adora started taking off her heavy clothes and throwing them on her twin bed while waiting for Catra to get out of the bathroom. The brunette really liked cooking, so she always prepared dinner for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was gym today?” Adora asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice. Same as always.” the noise of the shower stopped. “How were your classes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Adora loved talking about her classes “Today we actually had a pop quiz. It was super easy, obviously. I don’t know why the professor keeps…” Adora froze, holding her sweater in her hand, the words died in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom door had just opened and Catra got out, wearing what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>a new, smaller towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s brown and blue eyes stared at Adora’s with a mischievous gleam in them. “Keeps…?” she asked, but Adora had no idea what she was going to say before. She was too busy trying not to look at Catra's thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chicken Nuggets.” was what got out of her mouth instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra looked at her with an eyebrow quirked “Hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Very.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine then, I’ll heat them now.” Catra turned around and walked into the kitchen with Adora’s eyes still boring into her back. Then, the brunette, being her 5’3 self, reached the high cupboard to get the nuggets, making Adora turn around so fast she got dizzy. She was not ready to see that towel rise further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, she didn’t catch Catra peeking over her shoulder at Adora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde tried to distract herself by looking at the wall, which, obviously, did nothing to soothe the burning heat pooling low in her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can’t take this anymore, she’s tired of turning into a mess everytime Catra does something like this. It’s almost like she does it on purpose!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to make a move,</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Adora thought - </span>
  <em>
    <span>if she wants it too, I’m the happiest woman alive. If she doesn’t, things will get awkward, but we can come around our issues. I have to try.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora slowly got up from her bed, puffed out her chest, pushed down all her insecurities and made a beeline to the narrow kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra was still fumbling with the microwave, clearly frustrated but not enough to ask for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me do this for you.” Adora positioned herself behind her friend, pushing a couple of buttons on the device and sneaking her left hand on Catra’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Catra was small and lean, Adora was strong and fairly tall, which means she had to lower herself a little to hold Catra’s waist with one arm, her hand covering her belly almost entirely with her nose brushing Catra’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sure that if her pussy could talk, it would be screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The microwave lit up and Adora leaned back a little. “Done.” She said, but made no effort in taking her arm off of Catra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at her friend then, noticing that they carried the same look on their eyes: nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They just stared at each other for what seemed like an hour, leaning unconsciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were close enough to feel the other’s breath on their lips, Adora pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,’ she said, earning a scowl from Catra “do you really want this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette looked at her with an annoyed expression “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>serious?!” Adora tilted her head in confusion “Adora, I walk around the house half naked, sit on your lap, cuddle with you on your bed, and you still think I don’t like you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora was beet red now “Y-You were trying to seduce me? YOU LIKE ME?!” She asked, exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh” was Catra’s only answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra could almost see the “loading” symbol on Adoras forehead while they continued to stare. She was almost going to crack a joke but was interrupted by Adora with a hard kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of the angle and the height difference, it was quite hard to kiss Catra but Adora never backed away from a challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that she knew Catra wanted this, she was not going to hold back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brushed her tongue on Catra’s bottom lip, earning a gasp from her friend, who granted her entrance. After that, their kisses were a mess of teeth and tongue, but they didn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora tightened her grip on Catra’s waist, bringing their bodies flush together. Her right hand found itself on Catra’s collarbone, slowly descending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed her breast lightly through the towel and was surprised to hear a moan interrupting their kisses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s going to be the death of me</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Adora thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brought both of her hands to the edges of Catra’s towel. “Is this okay?” She asked, looking at her friend with hooded eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Catra replied, breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora started placing open-mouthed to her neck as she dropped the pink towel, feeling the heat of Catra’s body and trying to earn more moans from the brunette. She returned her hands to Catra’s small breasts, circling and pinching her nipples making her arch her back, pressing her ass against Adora. She lowered her right hand to Catra’s thighs, which immediately became wet with the slick that was now dripping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see what you do to me?” Catra asked in a low voice, gripping Adora’s thigh from behind while her other hand guided Adora’s towards where she wanted it most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora wasted no time, drawing circles on Catra’s outer lips, earning a gasp from the brunette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she mumbled on the girl’s shoulder “I’m gonna show you how much you drive me crazy.” Adora started circling her clit then, and Catra could do nothing but moan loudly. She waited way too long for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora continued to stimulate Catra while biting her shoulder and, when the brunette started whining louder, she pushed her finger inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Adora!” Catra moaned, bringing her hand to tangle in Adora’s golden locks. Her ponytail must be a complete mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her pace started slow, but it gradually evolved as Catra was getting more and more heated and Adora inserted another finger, pumping harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra was also a mess, but Adora could see she was trying to hide it. “T-That’s all you can do?” she asked the blonde, who lifted her head from her neck and looked at her with an annoyed face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brat</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Adora pulled out her fingers, leaving Catra feeling empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh c’mon Adora” she whined “don’t get mad over-” she was forcefully turned around, strong hands gripping her hips. She was put seated in the counter, face red and gasping. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is she</span>
  </em>
  <span> - then, Adora’s face was between her legs, and her mind went blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora licked her like she was starving, holding Catra’s thighs and kneading them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She alternated between sucking and licking, and Catra was trying her best not to scream, her orgasm close way too fast. Adora latched her lips to her clit and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra couldn’t hold herself anymore, letting out a scream as she came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora! Adoraa! Fuck!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had never come so hard in her life, shivers running through her body while it spasmed. Adora was still between her legs, not letting a single drop of cum out of her mouth. When she was done, she lifted herself off the ground, leaving kisses along Catra’s thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful Catra.” she praised, kissing her collarbone while Catra was catching her breath “You have no idea how much I wanted this.” she kissed her jaw, coming closer to her face “How much I want you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Catra whispered against Adora’s mouth before the blonde brushed their lips in a soft kiss “I want you too,” she confessed “really bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora smirked, looking at Catra with intensity in her eyes. Catra noticed that Adora was not wearing her shirt anymore. She must have taken it off while she was too far gone to even open her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all yours.’ Adora said, hands on her hips and lips dangerously close.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra kissed her eagerly, hands roaming around Adoras toned body, stopping over her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off?” she asks Adora, tugging on the straps of her sports bra. Adora didn’t answer, only pulling the piece off as fast as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They resumed kissing and touching each other until Adora got impatient and lifted Catra off of the counter. Catra had to admit that Adora’s strength was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge </span>
  </em>
  <span>turn on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn't be any more closer: Catra’s legs locked around Adora’s hips, their breasts pushed together and their lips moving perfectly in sync. Still, they were both impatient wanting more and more and </span>
  <em>
    <span>more…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora gently laid Catra on her own bed, as Adora’s was still messy, and got on top of her. However, Catra put a hand on her chest, stopping her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s play fair,” she said, putting her hand on the hem of Adora’s jeans “and take these off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sure that her blush had spread from her pale cheeks all the way to her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up and pulled her pants down in a frenzy, almost falling in the process. At that, Catra laughed loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Adora told her, pulling her boxers down while looking at Catra, who was shaking with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You big dork” Catra said, wiping her tears of laughter “ Can’t even put her pants down hahaha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora, now completely naked, crawled on top of Catra again, a pout of embarrassment on her lips. Catra noticed her pouting and cupped her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may be a dork,” she said, pulling Adora’s hair tie out of her ponytail, golden locks spilling around them “but you are a beautiful dork.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> My dork</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Catra wanted to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora melted at the fondness of her words, leaving a kiss on Catra’s palm before lowering herself to kiss her properly on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were euphoric. Even though they flirted constantly, doing not too much to hide their feelings towards each other, they never actually thought that they would be like this. Catra was bold, but she was never sure if Adora actually liked her. But after tonight, she’s going to start being less negative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra lowered her hand between Adora’s legs, looking into the blonde’s eyes to search for a sign of discomfort. She found none. Actually, she found blue eyes rolling backwards in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I didn’t even touch you yet babe” she said and froze right after.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Babe?! What the fuck Catra?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> - she reprimanded herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before she could acknowledge her 'mistake', Adora was smiling down at her, her pupils dilated “You see what you do to me?” she said, biting her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra was going to implode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, she pushed two fingers inside. Adora was so wet that they slid almost instantly, which encouraged Catra to insert a third finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On top of her, Adora’s mouth was hung open, overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure, loud moans reverberating through the dorm. “Catra-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she gasped, very breathless. She started moving her fingers, pumping in a slow rhythm, watching her best friend become putty in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora was loud, Catra noticed. Every thrust of her fingers was greeted with a moan or a “yes!” or “Catra!”, and she got even louder when she moved to straddle Catra, riding her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Catra!” she moaned, rolling her hips fast and hard “Yes baby! Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra sat up on the bed, the new angle allowing her to reach the perfect spot, kissing Adora to prevent her from screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora came, moaning and gasping into Catra’s mouth, still riding her long peak. After she relaxed, Catra pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, tasting Adora and moaning. Adora was watching her and biting her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing Adora” Catra said, kissing the underside of Adora’s breasts “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither. I-I love you Catra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls pulled back, eyes wide. “Really” Adora continued “I’ve loved you for a long time now. I… just wanted you to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra smiled, pulling her arms around Adora “I love you too” she said “Since forever, actually” she kissed Adora’s cheek and added “Idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed, and Adora held her - girlfriend? - ‘s face in her hands and brought their lips together again. She never wanted this moment to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Adora started pushing Catra down onto the small bed, kissing her with renewed purpose. Catra kissed her back just as intensely, feeling her body on fire for the 100th time tonight. Adora pulled away and lifted herself again, leaving Catra whining at the loss of warmth. Adora wiggled backwards to straddle one of Catra’s thighs. She looked down at Catra, smirking, while she held Catra’s other leg up and lowered herself until their clits met in slick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah! Ador-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hm</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Catra gasped, so lost she couldn’t even speak. She propped herself on her elbows and met Adora’s thrusts eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora wasn’t holding back, thrusting into Catra mercilessly. Closing her eyes, hearing only Catra’s whimpers and the sound of their drenched pussies. She fell back, holding tight onto the sheets and trying to fasten the pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Adora gasped “Ah-I’m com-coming” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too-AH” Catra arched her back, legs trembling while she came. Adora immediately followed, calling Catra’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rode out their highs together, slumped on the bed, breathless and with tears in their eyes. Catra crawled to the opposite end of the bed and threw her arms around Adora, who wrapped her in a warm embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?” Adora asked, threading her fingers through Catra’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good” she answered, nuzzling her neck. After a couple minutes of silence, Catra asked “Adora, do you want to go out with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora beamed “I would marry you right now, Catra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared a laugh, Adora caressing Catra’s back slowly “But seriously though…” continued the brunette, blushing furiously “Do you want to like… be my girlfriend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh” Adora answered in a heartbeat, pulling Catra closer to press a chaste kiss to her lips “Of course I do”. They intertwined their fingers and Catra brought their hands to her mouth, kissing Adora’s knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I have a question” Adora said, lowering Catra so they could lay side by side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to eat the chicken nuggets now?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>